


Breathless

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: "I think I forgot how to breathe."Quintis one-shot.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt "I think I forgot how to breathe." that I found somewhere I don't remember on tumblr.

Paige and Happy simultaneously strided in the room from the staircase, the latter forcing her feet to descend in the large heels that unfortunately went with the outfit.

They both were attired in flowing gowns hugging the curves of their torsos, proceeding to drape revealingly down their legs. The engineer’s was much simpler, solely black with thin straps across the shoulders, only daring to dip slightly in the chest region. Paige’s, though, was adorned in lightly colored sparkles, a drooping back that displayed her tanned skin and shoulder blades.

Each of their faces was aglow in a shimmery makeup mask, dark lines traced across their eyelids, and lips spruced up by varying shades of red.

Toby immediately glanced up, eyes and jaw going wide when his gorgeous wife come into view. “Holy mother of beauty, I think I forgot how to breathe.”

“Technically, you can’t forget how to breathe,” Sylvester piped up, “As we speak, your body is-”

The doc furrowed his brows. “Shut up, Sly. I’m the doctor here.”

“Then shouldn’t you know that already?”

“Just let me admire my princess for a minute, okay?”

Happy fidgeted with her evening gown, sending the male geniuses dangerously deadly glares. “Both of you, shut it.”

Walter kept his eyes focused downward as he finished typing something onto his tablet, avoiding looking at Paige. “We need to get moving. Toby, Sly, you’ll QB from the garage.”

The shrink threw his hands down exasperatedly against his thighs. “And I get to watch hunky gamblers flirt with my wife from the security camera feed. Sounds delightful.”

“Suck it up, kid,” Cabe interjected, “No one else can profile the casino. Which means you’ve gotta be here, while Walt uploads the information from their security rooms to Sly. In the meantime, whether you like it or not, Happy and Paige are just gonna do their thing.”

Paige held a finger up, puzzled. “Still not clear on what that is, exactly.” 

Walter continued to avert eye contact. “Simple. You two are the distraction.”

“Why not just use the cheap bimbos already in the place as the distraction? Why go through the bother with us?” Happy asked.

“Trust me, no simple cheap bimbo can get in there,” Toby replied, taking a step closer so he could rest a hand on her shoulder, “And besides, in that dress, there’s absolutely no way they wouldn’t be entranced by you the minute you step through that door. You’ll have them eating out of your hand.”

Cabe, with a small shake of his head, amended what the younger man had said. “Toby can tell you what to say and who to say it to, maintaining their interest in you both, while Sly can use his card counting skills to help you keep them engaged and not likely to peel off to where Walt and I will be.”

The doc retreated a pace. “That works, too.”

“Alright, enough chatting. We’ve gotta get a move on if we’re going to make it to that casino,” Walter announced.

Cabe nodded. “You heard the man. Everybody out.”

The federal agent spun on his heel out the door, accompanied by Walter and Paige not far behind, once they’d bid goodbyes to Sly.

But as Happy turned to also follow orders, Toby grabbed her by the wrist. “Hey, sweetheart. Be safe out there.”

She gave him a look. “I can handle myself, doc.”

“I know. I just…” he exhaled, “these aren’t nice guys, Happy.”

“And I thought they’d hand out rainbow stickers and lollipops when we walked in,” she replied with a thick shroud of sarcasm. After a moment, though, he was clearly worried and serious enough to convince her to shift into a more reassuring tone. “I’ll be fine. Back here for you to annoy before you know it.”

Toby kissed her forehead. “I sure hope so. Now, go win us some money.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Not what we’re there for, remember?”

“Right.” He shook his head. “Just be careful, Hap.”


End file.
